Teen Wolf: Marrok Hale 3A
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Marrok Hale son of Deucalion and Thalia Hale and the most powerful Werewolf born in centuries he has been away from Beacon hills for a few years now he's back and ready to protect the town as his family has done for centuries.


**OC**

 **Name:** Marrok Hale.

 **Actor:** Alexander Ludwig.

 **History:** Marrok Hale is the son of Thalia Hale Talia Hales twin sister and Deucalion he grew up in Beacon Hills with his family and was raised by the Hale family as a child Talia told her nephew about the divine runes objects of power left behind by the ancient pagan gods to the only ones who still followed them the supernaturals after the Hale fire Marrok and his cousins traveled the world and Marrok decided to find the runes to increase his power and get revenge for the death of his family. Marrok is very powerful for a beta werewolf Talia actually once said he maybe the most powerful werewolf born since the Werewolf king Lycaon himself. After the death of the Hales Marrok spent years looking for the divine runes searching the world as he, Derek, and Laura traveled the world Laura teaching Marrok to one day lead the Hale family pack, while in Egypt, Marrok met and fell in love with a shapeshifter named Cleopatra like him she had lost her family to hunters and was hunting the divine runes of the african gods for revenge. One day the two met and Marrok fell for the were lioness and she had fallen for the werewolf they fell in love and one night made love, one day Gerard Argent tracked the Hale heir down and attempted to kill the boy but ended up killing Cleopatra instead. Now Marrok is back in Beacon Hills helping his old friend Scott McCall and his older cousin Derek Hale fighting hunters, other werewolves and Kanimas.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tattoo**

Marrok Hale and his two friends Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski were in a tattoo Parlor so Scott could get a tattoo now Marrok probably should have told Scott that the only way that werewolves could get tattoos was to literally brand them into you but he also knew that some lessons about being a wolf Scott had to learn on his own no matter how painful it would be.

"Wow good thing you drew me a picture." said the tattoo artist.

"Hey Scott sure you don't want one like this?" asked Stiles holding up a picture of a humanoid lizard.

"To soon?" asked Stiles.

"I think so Stiles." said Marrok.

"Scott are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Stiles.

"Yes, I'm sure." said Scott.

"But these things are kind of permanent." said Stiles.

"I'm not going to change my mind." said Scott.

"But don't you think your first tattoo should mean something?" asked Stiles.

"Getting a tattoo means something." said Scott.

"He's right Tattooan goes back thousands of years the tahitian word tatau means to leave a mark like a sort of right of passage." said the tattoo artist.

"See he gets it." said Scott.

"Come on Scott this guy is covered in Tattoos literally." said Stiles.

"You don't have a problem with needles do ya?" asked the tattoo artist.

"No." answered Scott.

"Well I have a slight problem with them so I'm just going." stiles was saying till he saw the needle and promptly passed out making Marrok snicker at his friend.

After scott finished getting his Tattoo the three teens left and got in Stiles Jeep Scott and Stiles in the front and Marrok in the back.

Scott was saying the tattoo burned "well that's to be expected you just got stabbed a million times with a needle."

"I don't think it's supposed to hurt this bad." said Scott and he started to unwrap the tattoo.

"Oh god Scott don't." said Stiles getting a disgusted look on his face.

When Scott finished unwrapping it the tattoo had healed, "and that Scott is you next lesson in the life of a werewolf if you want a tattoo it comes at a very painful price since we heal insanely fast we have to find something that is permanent for us and well we'll talk to Derek tomorrow about a tattoo." said Marrok, and the trio started driving.

Arriving at a stop light the conversation turned to Allison, and Marroks lack of a girlfriend, "Marrok seriously man have you ever thought about getting a girlfriend?" asked Stiles.

"I had one back in Egypt before we came back to Beacon Hills, her name was Cleopatra she was a shapeshifter like me and Scott, a Were-Lion she and her family were the last descendants of the pharaoh Cleopatra, who was a were lioness herself, kind of like how we Hales are the descendants of not just king Lycaon the first werewolf, but also the brothers Remus and Romulus, anyway Cleo's parents were killed by hunters along with her whole pride that what were lions call their groups like we call ours packs." Marrok explained his old girlfriend.

"After her whole family died she became an alpha lion by inheritance since she had no family left, like me she had an obsession with revenge on the hunters who killed her family and started searching for the divine runes of african gods to enhance her on her search we crossed paths she told me her story and I offered her my help we found some of the runes and as time went on we fell for each other, one day just as we were about to find the last rune Gerard found me, Derek, and Laurel he killed Cleo because he was trying to kill me she took the bullet for me and she died in my arms before she died she gave me the divine Rune of the egyptian god Horus to protect me, and I've worn it with other Runes ever since." said Marrok finishing his story clutching the eye of Horus around his neck and tears in his ice blue eyes.

"Sorry for bringing this up Marrok." said Stiles.

"No it's fine you guys are like my brothers I think it's only right you learn some of my past." said Marrok now smiling at his two friends and they pulled up to the stop light.

They look to the side and saw Allison and Lydia who then saw them.

Stiles wanted to talk to them, Scott wanted to avoid them, and at this point Marrok didn't care really what happened.

"Hi." said Stiles and Lydia drove off.

Stiles soon followed after since there was no other way to go.

Stiles felt he had to point that out to Scott when he asked him to make it look like they weren't following them, so Stiles stopped the car Lydia then stopped her car for some reason, Marrok, Scott, and Stiles saw a deer run into Lydia's car and the three got out of the car and went to check on Allison, and Lydia to make sure they were alright Marrok saw a deer in the windshield it looked like the poor creature had run right into the car in a sad suicide attempt Marrok smelled something, fear and terror not from any of his friends no it came from the deer.

Marrok looked into the night and he felt like something dark was out there and it felt familiar in his heart like a lost family member returning to him.

The next morning Marrok woke up and prepared for his day at school grabbing a black shirt and jacket getting on his Ducati motorcycle and rode into school seeing Scott and two other motorcycles way nicer than Scotts.

"Don't be jealous bro I'm sure you'll afford one of those bikes in about ten years." said Marrok with a smirk on his face.

"Very funny Marrok." said Scott and the two went inside to class and took their seats for english.

Taking their seats the students all received the same text message from their teacher the last line from the book heart of darkness, and were then told to turn off their phones and they then did.

The principal came into the room telling the teacher that Marrok and Scott needed to leave.

"Mr. Hale, Mr. McCall I'm sure that it's an emergency if your mother and guardian need you two to leave but I'm going to give you two a warning in the nicest possible way I can, but I don't want you to slipping into old habits." said Miss. Blake.

"trust us we won't mamm." Said Marrok, and the two werewolf teens left for the hospital.

The two made their way to the hospital and arrived and Scott's mother told them about Isaac, Marrok who called him out of school if it wasn't Derek they got a call from they just said his guardian but he hadn't seen Derek all night last night along with Peter or Isaac and had chalked it up to them looking for Boyd and Erica.

Marrok and Scott made their way to the elevator and went up but a walking stick stopped it and a man walked in one that Marrok recognized the site shocked him more than what he thought possible for him, it was his father Deucalion, the demon wolf.

"Excuse me young man but can you press the button for the second floor please?" asked Deucalion.

Scott did and Marrok did not know what to do if his father was here then that could only mean Ennis, Kali and maybe the twins to were all here, the elevator stopped on the second floor and opened up.

"Do you mind helping me out?" asked Deucalion grabbing onto Marroks shoulder.

"Sure." said Marrok and he helped his blind father out.

"Thank you son." said Deucalion though as a man would usually say to a boy not a father to his son, thankfully.

Marrok and Scott went to find Isaac Marrok knew if Ennis and Kali were here he was the only one who could fight them.

They walked through the halls searching for Isaac and Marrok saw Ennis with Isaac Marrok and Scott unsheathed their claws and came at Ennis.

They jumped into the Elevator and landed on the floor Ennis started to through Scott against the walls but didn't notice Marrok behind and Marrok slashed his claws down on his back.

"Don't you remember the last time we met Ennis I'm strong enough to defeat you and the twins when their fused." said Marrok a smirk on his face and he kicked the older wolf into the wall.

The Elevator stopped and Marrok just kicked Ennis out of it.

 **Hale family home**

Derek, Scott, and Marrok brought Isaac to the house and set him on the table, and Derek went to get something from underneath the floorboards.

"Don't tell me you still live here." said Scott.

"Nope we live in a penthouse in town." said Marrok.

"Who was that alpha back there?" asked Scott.

"An alpha from a rival pack don't worry about it Scott I'm the strongest werewolf there is since Lycaon himself." said Marrok.

Marrok didn't like the implications of his father and his alpha pack being here it meant something bad most likely that he may have to fight his cousin and father and while he could take Ennis in a fight and Derek he didn't know about his father.

"Scott, Marrok I know you two wanna help and you did but for now I want you two to go home and attend school." said Derek.

Scott and Marrok were about to leave till Scott grabbed his arm, "hey Derek if you wanna do me that favor now I need something." said Scott.

Scott explained about wanting a tattoo and showed him the picture of two bands he wanted as his tattoo.

Stiles arrived since he got a call from Scott.

"So what's it mean?" asked Derek.

"I don't know it's just something I'd trace with my fingers." said Scott tracing the two bands into the dust on the table.

"Why is this so important to you?" asked Derek.

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" asked Scott.

"To mark something." said Stiles.

"Thats the tahitian meaning for it in samoan it means an open wound." said Scott.

"I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen, I always wanted one, I decided to get one now, as kind of a reward for not calling or texting Allison, all summer no matter the temptation and it hurt like a…" Scott was saying but Marrok finished for him.

"Like an open wound." said Marrok.

"The pains going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." said Derek then he took out a blow torch.

"Ok I'm just going to take that as my signal to leave." said Stiles.

"No Stiles you and me need to hold him down and Scott bite down on this wouldn't want to bite of your tongue." said Marrok giving scott a belt to bite down on.

Stiles and Marrok held Scott down and Derek started burning the Tattoo into Scotts skin and Scott eventually passed out from the pain.

Scott woke up some time later "it worked." he said.

Scott put his long sleeved white shirt back on and he, Marrok, and Stiles were about to leave, but Scott noticed that Derek painted the door.

"Derek why did you paint the door?" asked Scott.

"Go home Scott." said Derek.

Scott just started clawing the door, "ok Scott i'm pretty sure that is rude to do." said Marrok.

Scott stopped and it revealed the symbol of the alpha pack.

"Whose symbol is it?" asked Scott.

"An alpha pack." said Derek.

"A pack of werewolves all of them alphas they each killed all their betas to become stronger and their lead by my father Deucalion." said Marrok.

"We know they have Boyd and Erica, Peter, Marrok, Isaac, and I have been looking for them." said Derek.

"So you find them how do you deal with an alpha pack?" asked Scott.

"Marrok fought three of the members physically strongest members when he was young so if worse comes to worse I can count on him." said Derek.

"Yeah but Derek if I go up against my father it won't end well he's the demon wolf, the king of beast, the alpha of alphas, the apex of all apex predators, he is death incarnate." said Marrok and you could see just a hint of fear in his eyes something that no one not even Derek had seen in Marroks eyes.

"When it comes to father we'll need all the help we can get." said Marrok.

"Where's the girl?" asked Isaac.

"What girl?" asked Derek.

 **Braeden**

Braeden was in the Locker room laying against the lockers in Beacon hills high surrounded by the most dangerous creatures in the world alpha werewolves.

The alpha of the pack came walking to her cleaning off his claws and he ran his claws against her face Braeden was frightened of the man in front of her.

"Defiant I see." said Deucalion.

"It's because I know you're afraid of them both of them." said Braden.

"Two teenage boys." said Deucalion.

"No what they'll become." said Braden.

"Oh I'm aware of two potential threats but then again someone once told me of a way to deal with threats, have someone do it for you." said Deucalion.

"Derek." said Braden.

Deucalion just smirked raised his claws and slashed Braden with them.

 **First chapter of a story requested by author FeralG3 so I hope you all enjoy it I'll see you next chapter.**


End file.
